


whispers in the night.

by mooniewill



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniewill/pseuds/mooniewill
Summary: it was obvious that he’d much rather be asleep at that moment, but when he looked at him, wonwoo saw he was genuinely concerned, willing to put his sleep second to listen to him ranting, and the moment he looked at him in the eyes, he realized that there was no turning back, and as the first word slipped out of his mouth, he knew that no secret was going to remain unsaid that night.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 53





	whispers in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> 🍓 hewwo hewwo hewooo ! i’m back with another story and !!!! it’s my first smut, it’s the first time i try writing something like this and i tried my best to provide the best i could do <3 i’m a bit embarrassed but also i won’t deny it i cried a lil bit while writing it since once again i couldn’t help but project myself on the main character, wonwoo in this case. anyway, i really hope you will enjoy it!! <3 let me know in the comments.

wonwoo sat down panting.  
eyes fixed on the wall in front of him, tangled in his sheets, he could feel the cold water drops running down his neck and back, making his shirt stick to the sweaty skin.  
it was always the same dream, and he was tired.  
everything would start with him going to a party, or the library, the setting would change but the story wouldn’t.  
he’d be minding his business and then out of nowhere a girl would bump into him, staring him up and down, then everything would escalate quickly.  
her hands running down his skin, her lips on his neck slowly sucking the oxygen away, he’d slowly start to suffocate, skin lighting up in flames, and then he’d wake up gasping for air, like a terrified prey.  
just like now, grasping at the sheets to free himself, he almost forgot about the huge body resting next to him, cheek squished on his pillow and lips slightly parted, he was glad his roommate had such a deep sleep that not even a nuclear bomb could wake him up.  
wonwoo slowly got up from his side of the bed, heading to the bathroom to refresh himself a bit, trying to figure out how to get rid of the stupid dreams haunting his mind every night.  
hands on the white pearly sink, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, slowly frowning.  
large pupils and dark eyes, he slowly breathed in, his swollen lips slightly parted;  
his breath fogged the mirror, annoying him even more, to the point that he gripped at the sink, hurting his own hands.  
he was tired of that situation, barely could bear it anymore.  
he had no one to talk to, he felt humiliated, embarrassed even, to the point that opening up to anyone about this awkward secret of his would feel like ripping a part of his body off.  
shaking the thought from his head,  
he splashed himself with water, intertwining his long fingers thru the raven locks, brushing them back with water to free his forehead, the water droplets running down his face and neck, making shivers run down his spine.  
“i’m so fucking tired”  
he thought, taking the sweaty t-shirt off and throwing it on the pile of laundry, accumulating on the shelf day by day since neither he and his roommate cared about it, they only washed them when they actually needed it.  
so now he was there, standing in front of the mirror in all of his twenty-something stressed self; he grabbed a towel to wet it and passed it on his shoulders and back to cool himself down.  
wonwoo slowly closed his eyes, leaning his back on the cold wall; breathing in, he kept on passing the cold towel on his chest, running down to the sweaty abdomen and then up again on his shoulders and arms, slowly calming down as his nerves progressively relaxed.   
but it didn’t seem to work for more than a couple of minutes, as the cold effect of the wet towel faded, so it did his apparent calmness, getting replaced with a new wave of anger and frustration.  
getting up from the wall, he threw the piece of cloth somewhere on the bathroom floor, gritting his teeth and slowly breathing in an out in an attempt to calm down.   
he needed to drink, everything would be good he thought, he wasn’t in the right mindset to be picky about alcohol, and so he quietly tiptoed inside out of the bathroom, heading to the small kitchen to grab the first bottle he felt: once the fingers grabbed its glossy neck, he backed up to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, and straight up got into the shower, opening the bottle along with the cold jet of water.  
wonwoo closed his eyes again, going back to his previous position: back on the wall, he slowly brought the bottle to his lips, chugging down the cold liquid:  
the alcohol slowly made its way down his throat, burning it inch by inch, it got him a solid couple of minutes before his senses got numb, and five for his head to start spinning, forcing him to sit down, looking up at the ceiling with half-closed eyelids, wet eyelash fluttering on his cheekbones.  
he liked taking showers when he felt off, because the shower hid his tears, and it made him feel less pathetic.  
so now, tear after tear, he found himself sobbing out of anger, gripping at his hair to try and stop himself from breaking down in such a pathetic state, chest shaken from the sobs and soaked trousers.   
“what the fuck wonwoo please get a fucking hold of yourself you pathetic stupid fuck.”  
he was tired of feeling like this, he was tired of this weight crashing his chest every time someone got close to him, he was tired of feeling the oxygen disappear from his lungs at the feeling of a stranger’s finger tracing down his body line, and having to stop them as they went too south, feeling like he’d die from fear.  
he had this problem since he was a kid, the fear of someone touching him, the incredible discomfort of skinship, he’d hide behind books and big glasses and used them as a shield from everyone who tried to get near him.  
that didn’t stop people from crushing on him, since middle school, when he became the tallest in class and his voice dropped off a couple of octaves, and then again in high school, when his shoulder got broader and he started taking care of his body, that’s when he met his roommate, and also when he became his best friend.  
mingyu was the exact opposite, with his sun-kissed skin and puppy-like eyes, mixed with his natural confidence and genuine personality, he was the school’s heartthrob without even trying.  
it was him who approached wonwoo first, one day at the gym, he saw wonwoo getting tangled in a rope and ran to help him out, which ended up with them exchanging numbers, they were still in high school then, and had no idea that they would find themselves sharing an apartment in the same campus a bunch of years later.  
just the way wonwoo didn’t think he’d find himself drunk-crying in the shower looking like a complete fucked out idiot when, the only thing he wasn’t, was fucked.   
as for mingyu, he was doing amazing, he had such a bright and sweet personality that no one could ever hate him, not even one of his classmates when he’d smile down at them and open the door for his house after completely railing them.  
they were okay with it, because, in the end, mingyu was so sweet, genuine, and confident that it didn’t matter if he’d treat you like a one night stand, since he was also oh so good with aftercare, it was a one way to heaven and everyone was willing to take their turn.  
wonwoo gulped, just the thought of someone touching him below the waist made him sweat and there he was, losing count of the bodies he had passed down, wonwoo envied the way mingyu took a thing such as carnal union that lightly, he wished he could do the same, then maybe he wouldn’t feel like a complete, hopeless loser.  
he was so lost in the thoughts, and burning feeling of the alcohol down his throat, so sure that no one would bother him at that hour, especially not mingyu since he had basketball practice so early the next morning, that it took him a few minutes to acknowledge the steady knocking on the door, and the voice, muffled by the shower and his growing headache, repeating his name, everytime a bit more concerned.   
« wonwoo? wonwoo for fucks sake can you open up? it’s literally 3am in the morning what the fuck are you doin-»  
mingyu shut up, eyeing up and down the unsteady figure of his roommate, gripping at the doorframe to stay on his feet.  
« i thought you were sleeping » wonwoo mumbled, his voice forcing its way out of his lips, he stared back at mingyu, dilated pupils and glossy eyes.  
« and well i thought the same about you. what the fuck are you doing drenched and drunk in the bathroom? jesus christ you reek of alcohol...» mingyu tried to make his way into the bathroom, he had messy hair and swollen lips, his clothes were wrinkled and he still carried the smell of his freshly washed sheets.  
it was obvious that he’d much rather be asleep at that moment, but when he looked at him, wonwoo saw he was genuinely concerned, willing to put his sleep second to listen to him ranting, and the moment he looked at him in the eyes, he realized that there was no turning back, and as the first word slipped out of his mouth, he knew that no secret was going to remain unsaid that night.  
« i’m sorry. »  
wonwoo look down at his hands, sitting on the bathroom floor in all of his drenched and sad glory, while mingyu slowly stroked his hair with a dry towel, massaging his temples.  
« why would you be? i’m the one who’s sorry her--»  
« you should be sleeping, mingyu. and i should be doing anything but this to try and solve my problems. »  
« but i don’t like it when you keep things from me, especially when they turn you into such a mess at 3am in the morning.»  
mingyu sounded calm but his voice was firm, he kept on stroking his hair almost in a motherly way, while wonwoo rested his head on the toilet between the other’s knees, now staring up at him from there.   
« i know...but...that’s- all of that is...such an humiliating thing, i didn’t want to drag you into it, i just have to find the right person at the right time and a huge amount of alcohol, it can be that hard, can it?» wonwoo asked, his words coming out as insecure and unsteady, he was so afraid and it was getting on his nerves, making it hard to even focus on the other’s actions.   
« of course it can, we’re all different, sex is a very subjective thing, it can’t be the same for everyone, i just wish you would’ve told me sooner...»  
« how could’ve i? you’re so different than me-– everything you do...it all comes so easy i- i would’ve just felt pathetic...childish, to be a junior and Still a virgin? to be a junior and still a virgin and having panic attacks over it? trust me it’s not as easy as you may thin-» wonwoo started gasping for air, feeling his eyes but with tears and cheek burn in shame, he went back to stare at the floor, hugging his legs and sniffing.   
« hey nonono woo... woo look at me please?» mingyu got off from the toilet, kneeling down in front of him, he looked at the boy in front of him, feeling his heart sinking a bit at the sight.  
wonwoo was curdled up in a ball, trousers drenched in water and a towel on his humid head, long silky hair falling down his eyes and caressing his cheekbones, making him look like a pouty porcelain doll, tears running down his red cheeks and plump lips pouted in shame.   
« woo...please look at me, i promise you it can’t get worse than that, you got it out of your chest, and that’s all that matters okay? now please...» wonwoo stiffed as he felt mingyu’s hands cupping his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks in circular motions, making his eyes flutter closed.  
« please look at me, i just want to help you alright? just tell me how...i don’t want to see you like that woo, it breaks my heart and i don’t think i can’t take it...so please, talk to me okay?» he shifted into a more comfortable position, keeling down over him, he waited for the other to speak up, as he was willing to take any answer and do his best to help him.  
wonwoo’s voice came out flebile and fragile, just like a scared mewl.   
« i...i want to get rid of this weight gyu...i want to feel free...i want to have fun...i want to overcome this block....»  
« that’s perfectly fine woo, just tell me what kind of person you’d rather me setting you up with, i know almost everyone here, boys, girls, theys, just tell me wha- »  
wonwoo shook his head, gripping with two fingers at the soft cotton of the other’s shirt.  
« no i...don’t want a stranger...i’d literally die on the spot...don’t wanna...»  
« then what? what can i do? i...can try to loo-» mingyu quieted down for a couple of moments, slightly frowning as he thought of something, something that lowkey scared him the fuck off but seemed like the best answer.  
« do you trust me wonwoo?» mingyu looked up at him, nervously licking his lips as he fixed the towel on his head, brushing a raven lock from his eyes.  
« o-of course i do, we’ve literally known each other in forever...you’re the only friend i have...why are you asking?»  
the raven haired stared back at him, confusion obvious in his face as he tried to understand what the other was thinking about.  
« i-i’m asking because i thought of something but i need to have your complete trust or else i’m afraid i’ll screw everything up and then it’ll be a mess and then i’ll be the one getting the fuck drunk in a stupid shower instead of sleeping. » mingyu breathed in, heart pumping hard in his chest and eyes scanning wonwoo’s face from his hair to his chin.  
« you’re scaring me now...but yes, yes i do trust you, i’d trust you with my drink, with my life too, there’s no doubt in that-»  
« would you trust me with your body?»  
there was a moment of silence.  
« i-i’m sorry...what?»  
« i said » mingyu gulped, looking away to the door, « would you trust me with your body? it’s not like i’ve never seen it before, but i need your complete consent before i do something you could blame me for forever. so, i’ll ask again: do you trust me with your body, wonwoo? i figured out i’m the only one that knows you the best, the only one that can help you get through this, but it has to come from you, i won’t do absolutely nothing unless you tell me to, alright?» mingyu took the towel off his head, throwing it at the other side of the room, he then looked at wonwoo, waiting crouched on the floor like an obedient puppy, trying his best to make the other feel safe, not to rush him.   
the room suddenly got painfully quiet, wonwoo was still staring at him with wide red eyes, just as his cheeks, burning, not in shame anymore, but in fluster, as he felt butterflies...of fear probably, building in the pit of his stomach.  
but mingyu felt safe, maybe it was his expression, maybe the fact that he was almost as wide as a drawer, maybe the fact that he’d known him for as far as he could remember, but he didn’t make him feel nauseous, he looked reassuring, despite the palpable nervousness of his expression, wonwoo knew he was doing everything he could to help him, and it kind of relaxed him a bit, just enough to slightly part his lips and answer.  
« i-i do. »  
mingyu abruptly looked up at him, trying his best not to look too shocked, he was sure the other would refuse, maybe even cry again.  
« i do trust you mingyu, more than anyone else in the world, and if i really have to choose, i’d love to trust you in this too, just...be patient with me please, as you can see, i am Very nervous and Very scared and i have this thing in my stomach that feels like i’m going to explode in any min-»   
say no more, mingyu was quick to grasp him by the shoulders and embrace him, nuzzling his face in the other’s neck, a wave of relief hitting him: the hardest part had been done, now he was back on a territory he knew, kinda...wonwoo was still something new to him, as much as he knew his body, he didn’t know anything else about how to make him feel good, but he was willing to do his best, and silently appointed to write an apology email to his basketball team for the absence he was about to make.   
meanwhile, wonwoo was thinking of how life after death was.  
cages in mingyu’s embrace, feeling his hot breath on his neck and his long slender fingers pressuring on his back, wonwoo was more than sure that those were going to be the last moments he’d spend on earth.  
he was burning, but not in his usual way, he didn’t feel like suffocating, it was more of a crave, as if his body was craving to burn more, for the other to lit him up to ashes; he had never felt this way before and it fucking terrified him, but it felt so heavenly, so relieving to be in his arms, that wonwoo couldn’t help but breathe out, relaxing into the other’s embrace, hand grasping at the back of his shirt to keep him close to his body.  
it felt nice. and he wanted more.  
it didn’t take long for mingyu to realize it; as soon as he felt the other relax into his arms, he planted a small kiss on his neck, earning a subtle gasp and feeling the grip on his shirt grow tighter, so he looked up at him, tilting his head on the side, eyes glimmering with a glimpse of satisfaction.  
« don’t you think we should get comfortable? you see, i’m not a picky one when it’s about taking someone, but it’s the first time for you, i don’t want you to break your back on a stupid toilette, am i right?» he asked, rising an eyebrows as he waited for the other, as red as a tomato, to answer.  
which he did, eagerly nodding, still feeling the ghost of his kiss on his neck, as if all of his nerves decided to move from his body and concentrate where, not long ago, the other’s lips touched him.  
« let’s go then. » mingyu got up, not giving the other time to think as he lifted him in his arms and walked out of the bathroom, planting a kiss on his head as he let him down on the bed.   
« look at you, suddenly so small, as if you weren’t buffer than me the first time we met, just how the tables have turned...»  
wonwoo gulped, backing up towards the head of the bed as mingyu grinned down at him, his head still tilted to the side, he slowly got on the mattress, studying the other’s reaction in the dim light, he’d always thought of wonwoo as the prettiest person out there, he loved his cat eyes, now looking at him with a glimpse of fear and excitement, and his natural pout, lips slightly parted as he took in small breaths, afraid that if he’d been to noisy he would’ve ruined the atmosphere. he also loved his cheekbones, so he ran a finger down one of them, tracing the lines of his face, caressing his burning cheek as he kneeled once again between his parted legs, supporting himself with a hand on the wall, he bent over the other, staring down at him through his thick eyelashes.  
« has anyone ever told you how pretty you look with your cheek flushed and plump lips parted? if i knew it would end up with such an heavenly view, i would’ve asked you way sooner »  
wonwoo blushed even harder, he tried to talk back but as soon as he opened his lips to speak, the other was quick to shut him up, with a kiss, making his heart almost jump out of his chest.  
mingyu’s lips tasted like strawberries, probably because of the weird addiction he had to everything strawberry flavored, even now, mixed with the alcohol still in wonwoo’s system, the strawberry taste was so intense to leave him dazzled for a moment, making his head spin so that he had to grip at the messy haired’s shoulders, making him bend even more towards him.  
mingyu’s kiss was slow, even gentle, in the limit of gentleness of a 1.88m tall man large twice as him, but still gentle, it felt as if he was exploring his borders, measuring and studying the territory. it felt nice.  
wonwoo tried his best to kiss him back, when he first agreed to it, he was moved by an unknown desperation that now made him shiver, but still, mingyu was so good, so at hand that wonwoo felt like he should’ve taken a course to prepare him for this moment. he was afraid he wouldn’t live up the other’s expectation, and that made him stiff up a little.  
mingyu felt it, and as he slowly parted from the other’s lips, licking his own with a pleased sigh, he brought a hand, previously laid on his left hip, back to his cheek, gently stroking the red-ish skin in hope to help him relax.  
« tell me if you think we’re rushing things, i don’t care how long it takes alright?» he told him, softly smiling down at him.  
« i-it’s not that...» wonwoo mumbled, embarrassment building up again and making him turn away.  
« then what’s wrong?»  
« it’s just that...you’re so good at...this » wonwoo shook his hands towards him, indicating the whole situation.  
« i’m sorry i suck so much...i’m probably annoying yo--» mingyu almost kissed him again on the spot, feeling a little bit of anger build up inside of him, but instead he looked away, running a hand between his hair.  
« you don’t suck wonwoo. you’re actually doing great okay? and it’s okay to suck, you can do whatever you want tonight, i’m at your desire, there’s no wrong, no sucking- i mean that might take a bit but/ that’s not what i wanted to say, just know you’re doing amazing alright? now, i am going to kiss you again and i want you to relax and enjoy it without worries, please?»  
wonwoo nodded again, feeling as stupider as ever for feeling worried when he, in fact, had never done anything like that before.  
in a matter of second, mingyu’s lips where back on his, this time kissing him in a strong, almost hungry way, making him grip at his hair as his hands found his hips and pulled him closer to his body.   
wonwoo intertwined his fingers with the other’s soft locks, pulling at them from time to time and quietly gasping everytime he’d answer with a muffled moan, curling his toes at the sound.  
next thing he knew, mingyu was taking his shirt off, almost never leaving his position, arms around his waist and heart beating chest to chest.  
wonwoo seriously thought he would die the moment his lips went back to his neck, leaving a trail of sloppy butterflies kisses from his ear to the roots of his neck, he inhaled abruptly the moment mingyu lightly nibbled on his skin with his fang, he’d always had a thing for them, but from admiring them to feeling them on his own skin, it was completely different.   
he couldn’t help the pathetic little sounds that left his mouth as soon as the other started working on the skin of his neck, marking and licking it as he pleased, enjoying every gasp, every whine and squirt of the other’s body under his touch.  
as if he thought it couldn’t go worse for him, he saw the stars when he felt him go south, leaving a trail of kisses and kitten licks on his way from the neck, to the collarbones and down on his chest, caressing the sides of his hips as he lowly hummed something to himself, a song that wonwoo was sure he would’ve recognized by then, if only he wasn’t so immersed in the feeling of someone actually Kissing his skin.  
it felt almost too much to bear when he reached down his abdomen, he started gasping for air, eyes watery and pupils huge staring down at the other, who looked up at him with a devilishly smirk, eyeing him as if wonwoo had been the feast he so long fasted for.  
« what’s with that pup? nervous much?» mingyu eyed him up, tracing invisible lines of fire on his skin, from his ribs to the start of his apollo’s belt, disappearing under the soft grey sweatpants he was wearing, still slightly wet from the shower he had taken before.  
wonwoo gulped nervously, staring at him in silence, he tried to be brave, stretching an hand towards him to lightly pull at his hair, licking his lips.  
« i-i’m not nervous...don’t stop please»  
« wouldn’t even for all of the treasures this planet has to give pretty thing~» mingyu planted a kiss on his lower abdomen, making him widen his eyes in fear.  
« don’t worry babe, it’s not like i’m going to eat you- i mean...not like /that/ at least.» he smiled sheepishly, securing himself on the mattress before he slowly pulled at the sweatpants’ hems, debating or wether or not taking them off or leaving them on and waiting for the other to beg for it.  
and it didn’t take long for it to happen, it took a matter of seconds before he felt the older whining and pulling at his hair, eyebrows furrowed in discomfort as he felt himself getting hotter and hotter as seconds went by.  
« m-mingyu--... please...» it came out as a screeching plead, as he grimaced out of pain.  
suddenly he felt the cold hair hitting his legs, as the other threw his trousers away, looking at the growing bulge between his legs and almost laughing at how sensitive the other had to be for him to take it that little to push him on the edge.  
wonwoo looked down at him, feeling the anticipation lump his throat, making it hard to breath.  
« you look like you’re about to pass out pup, and i didn’t even touch you yet... quite endearing if you ask me» he smiled up at the raven haired, having zero intention of making him feel uncomfortable over his resistance, he wanted to make him feel as good as possible, and in order to do that, he needed wonwoo to have confidence in himself, to feel good about himself.  
« now woo, i’m going to briefly explain you what’s going to happen alright? i’ll make you feel good, i’ll do my best to have you pleading and crying out of pleasure because that’s the best thing i know how to do, and i really want you to enjoy this, but in order to do so, i need you to feel good about yourself first alright? i need you to feel confident and maybe even a little bit in charge, so why don’t you take the lead from here? you see, i’m a big fan of giving, but i don’t mind watching at all.”  
wonwoo looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly taken aback from his request.   
yeah, he did please himself from time to time, it was a natural thing and he didn’t mind doing it. but in front of someone else? it completely changed his perspective, it completely changed the situation, he wasn’t sure that his heart would take the view of the other looking at him while he pleased himself, it made his heart skip a beat just by thinking about it.  
« h-ho- wh-what? you want to watch Me? a-are you sure about it bec-»  
« i am the surest person you’ll ever meet right now, but i won’t force you, it’s your time, you get to decide everything, i’m just suggesting » gyu grinned at him, sitting more comfortable on the bed, fixing his position to be sitting next to him, giving him the perfect exposure to his toned chest and abdomen, wonwoo swore he could’ve died at that moment and nothing would’ve mattered anymore.  
he took a moment for himself to admire the boy sitting next to him, to study his face, his expression, the few locks sticking to his forehead and the few droplets of sweat on his chest; he looked beautiful and wonwoo really wanted to kiss him, so he stretched a hand to cup his cheek, making him turn to face him, took a deep breath and went in for a kiss, capturing the other’s lips the best way he could, whining lowly when he felt his hands grasping him from the hips to move him on his lap.  
wonwoo kept kissing him as long as he felt oxygen in his lungs, until it turned sloppy and he had to part from him to breathe in, he felt confidence slowly building inside of him, from the way mingyu’s cheekbones lit up, from the way his now swollen lips slightly parted and his eyes rolled half closed when he let him go, he slowly found the courage to bring his own hand south, from his hip to the soft fabric of his boxers, gulping as he unconsciously bucked his hips to relieve the pain.   
mingyu noticed it and subtly smiled, relaxing himself on the pillow, sitting comfortably with his hands on the other’s hips, watching him in silence as wonwoo didn’t even realize what was happening, too busy slowly finally relieving himself, the free hand keeping him sitting straight as he slightly arched his back, letting out muffled whines, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed, mingyu studied his face, from his burning cheeks to the plump swollen lips that he was biting into as an attempt to muffle the noises.  
as wonwoo kept going, he started to lose stability, curling up on himself until the other took him by the shoulders and let him rest with the forehead on his shoulder, slightly bucking up his hips to leave him a gasping mess, caressing his back and whispering praising nonsenses in his ear, slowly watching him crumbling and turning into a moaning mess.   
when wonwoo finally reached his high, mewling and lightly biting on the other’s shoulder, he realized that in the rush to please himself he didn’t even take his boxers off, and was now sitting on the other’s lap with stained boxers and stomach, making him blush again in embarrassment.  
it didn’t look like a problem for mingyu though, he only cared about one thing at that moment, and it was to hear those heavenly sounds again and again and again until the sun was to rise upon them.  
« i-i’m sorry i- i made a mess...»  
« you’re beautiful »  
wonwoo looked up at him, batting his eyes and gulping as he felt his eyes burning again with tears and his heart beating faster and faster.  
« do you really think that? or are you just speaking out of an erection?»  
mingyu looked at him with the most lost expression that he’d ever seen in his life, almost bursting into a laugh.   
« listen i /do/ have an erection right now, but i still thought you looked beautiful, you /were/ beautiful even before while crying under a wet towel, the fact that my dick is aching has nothing to do with it, but i’d be glad if you could help me with that.”  
wonwoo blinked at him, blushing even harder than before, he looked down at his growing bulge, staring at it for a bunch of seconds.   
« damn»  
« yeah i know now speed up speedy gonzales and help me with it»  
his words were enough to make the older relax a bit, wonwoo decided that he had nothing to lose anyway, and so he tried to get a hold of himself, getting off of the other’s lap, he slowly made its way downtown, kneeling down to stare at the boy’s growing clothed bulge, tilting his head on the side.  
mingyu just stared at him, anticipation running through his veins and spreading goosebumps all over his skin the moment the other grasped at the hems of his pants, slowly taking them off, leaving him only in a pair of tight black boxers, which he thanked god for, fearing that he might’ve forgotten to take the patrick star ones off.  
they looked at each other in silence for a moment, before mingyu’s hands ran through the other’s hair, caressing his temple with his own thumb, wonwoo unconsciously leaned over his touch, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds before going back to stare at him.  
« you’re doing great woo, better than anyone else i’ve ever been with, don’t back up now okay?» mingyu whispered to the other, in hope to help some confidence build up in him, which eventually worked, since it took just a bunch of seconds before the other left him a gasping mess, boxer down to his ankles, leaving a trail of kisses in his inner thigh.   
the older’s long fingers grasped his hips, keeping him in place as mingyu shifted with anticipation, trying to muffle the small noises leaving his mouth the more the other’s lips got closer to him, occasionally nibbling on the soft flesh and planting hot kisses on the marks he was leaving.  
the moment wonwoo’s lips finally reached his length, ghosting over the sensitive skin, all his sense started tingling, making him bite harshly on his bottom lip, pulling at wonwoo’s hair more harshly, impatient t feel more than just the ghost of his lips.   
« w-woo-- jesus christ pleas-e...hurry up...» the last words came out as a chuckled whisper, shut down by a warm feeling spreading inside of him, the moment wonwoo built up the courage to take him inside his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down, raven locks tingling his eyes and cheekbones.   
the younger gasped for air, a hand grasping the sheets and the other roughly pulling the other’s hair, looking at him through his thick eyelashes, blushing cheeks and swollen pink lips slightly parted as he started to pant harder and harder.  
wonwoo dared to look right back at him, eyes hooded and hungry for him, mouth never leaving his growing cock and creating a pool of drool on his mouth and chin.   
he thought he’d feel embarrassed, looking like a slut, bending himself in front of another person, someone that knew him that well and had been by his side for so long, he thought he would feel humiliated, but right now, taking him fully in his mouth, the only thing he felt was the burning hot skin under his hands, along with the other’s fingers pulling his hair, which made him feel like he could die at any moment, low moans and desperate growls vibrating from the back of his throat to mingyu’s length, causing him to shift and squirt in pleasure.   
when mingyu thought- as much as he could think in that condition- that wonwoo would be used to this, he slowly started to buck his hips towards the other, gently thrusting inside his throat, one hand stroking his cheek and the other at the back of his head, pulling his hair and guiding his movements.  
soon enough, gagging sounds started to feel the room, they were like music to his ears, as he breathed in slowly and let out a soft ‘fuck’ along with a couple of other curses, as wonwoo finally let go of his cock, a trail of saliva connecting his chin to it.   
mingyu looked down at him, he took a moment to admire his state:  
wonwoo’s hair were as messy as ever, his eyes were half closed and tears were crowding in them, swollen lips parted and stained with saliva and shiny precum dripping down his chin; he had rosy cheeks and as mingyu took in the sight of his friend, he realized he had never seen anything more beautiful before.  
« i-i’m sorry it...it was my first time....i...woah that was....harder than i imagined, You were harder than i imagined » wonwoo slightly whined, massaging his jaw and licking his lips, looking at the other boy.   
mingyu on his side, sprawled on the mattress, legs parted and chest quickly rising and falling, couldn’t care less about the sloppiness of his actions or his blowjob skills, he just wanted to take him there and now.   
« c’me here. » he demanded, voice low and raspy from the moans he hadn’t let out before. not receiving any answer, he took the matter in his own hands, literally: he stretched them out, catching the other from his waist, turning him and pulling him back on his lap, shamelessly pushing him down on himself, arms tight around his waist and jaw cutting the other’s.  
« your jaw hurts mhn? poor thing can’t even take me whole to the end yet...but it’s fine, from now on » he slowly whispered in the other’s ear, lower and lower as he kept going « i just want you to relax, not worry about anything else than my touch, alright? we’re almost there baby, just a matter of seconds and i’ll show you how it feels to be filled up and taken down»   
wonwoo gulped at his words, pushing himself back until his back touched the other’s warm chest, shifting uncomfortably as he felt his bulge under him. he slowly nodded, intertwining his legs with mingyu’s long and tanned one, and breathed out, closing his eyes.  
from then, it was mingyu who took, once again, the lead.  
his hands ran down the other’s sides, caressing his arms, ribs and chest, down to his pale and toned abdomen, fingers tracing doodles on his warm skin from his cheekbones to the hem of the boxers that he slowly pulled down, exposing him to the still breathable air of the room, he took a moment for himself to admire him.  
yeah, maybe he was a bit into watching, shamelessly staring, but he just couldn’t help it when he saw something beautiful, he felt no embarrassment while studying his body, taking him in his arms to pull him down on the mattress, hovering over his exposed body to study it better.  
wonwoo harshly breathed in when he felt the other’s lips back on his neck once again, leaving another trail of wet, sloppy kisses from the back of his ear all the way down, until he was kissing the other’s legs, his inner thighs, the little mole on his knee, every single inch of wonwoo’s body hair was hovered in ghosts of kisses, caresses and marks, purple shades decorating his porcelain white skin.   
« fuck » mingyu whispered, his forehead now pressed on wonwoo’s.  
« has anyone ever told you you’re breathtaking? » wonwoo suppressed a shy laugh, locking his arms around the other’s neck, caressing his back and shoulders as he did the same with his hips and waist.  
« does my mum count? »   
« you’re unbelievable »  
« unbelievably awkward?»  
« no, unbelievably beautiful, sexy, endearing and many other things, but not awkward »  
« o-oh...»  
« i’m not going to get you ready, i mean i know i should but i’m so fucking horny right now that i physically can’t afford to do that, but i promise you i’ll take it easy, and make sure you won’t be broken in two by the end of the night.»  
« i-i’d really appreciate that » wonwoo whispered, feeling nervousness spreading in his body as he realized what was about to happen.  
they looked at each other in silence, breathing on each other’s lips; one of mingyu’s hands rose to his cheek, caressing his cheekbones with his thumb, wonwoo leaning over his touch.  
« woo?»  
« y-yeah?»  
« can i kiss you?»  
« oh my god yes please »  
after that, everything got blurry and messy;  
it started with mingyu’s lips devouring him, his warm hands pulling at his waist, leaving him breathless and gasping for air.  
it started with mingyu slowly diving into him, making him mewl out in pain as he slowly filled him up, keeping him close to his body and kissing the crowd of his lips and his temple as an attempt to distract him from the pain.  
it started with mingyu’s slow, gentle thrusts, both hands on his hips to keep him in place, making him curl his toes when he started to dive deeper into him, crying out in pain and pleasure.  
it started with wonwoo seeing the stars, pulling at mingyu’s hair with a strength he didn’t knew he had, legs around his waist and back arching under his touch, listening to his unholy noises as he finally reached his high, sweat dripping from his forehead and getting mixed with salty tears and warm drool.  
it ended with mingyu whispering sweet praises in his ear, holding him close as he ran his slender fingers on wonwoo’s warm skin, kissing his temple and slowly rocking him from side to side as he waited for his breath to steady down.   
it ended with their bodies tangled together, sun filtering through the shutters as mingyu held the other closer to his body, stroking his hair and admiring the peaceful expression he had while sleeping.  
mingyu breathed in, as he realized two things at the same time:  
one, he didn’t want to wet his dick anywhere else than wonwoo, nor kiss or mark any other skin that wasn’t wonwoo’s pearly one.  
and two, the solely thought of wonwoo holding someone else, and a stranger hearing his moans, whispers, whines, made him burn with rage and discomfort.  
but for now, as he softly planted butterflies kisses on his cheekbone, slowly falling back asleep, nothing else mattered but the boy in his arms and his steady breath.

wonwoo stretched out, eyelids half closed and aching body, he yawned and curled up against the warm body next to him, relaxing until realization hit him.  
never, not even once in his glorious virgin life, he thought he’d end up fucking /getting fucked/ by his bestfriend on a weekday.  
but here he was, wasn’t it funny? the way he crawled next to mingyu to feel his warmth a bit more, the way he felt his heartbeat growing faster and faster while admiring his sleepy features, or the way he almost choked on his own saliva when he tried to get up and got a glimpse of the mess they’ve made, from the marks all around his body to mingyu’s sprawled naked body tangled in the stained sheets.  
it made him blush, and it made him realize he didn’t want it to be the last time, neither he wanted someone else to repeat those actions with.  
he felt safe with mingyu, he felt at home, and now, lazily putting a pair of boxers on and limping to the kitchen counter to make himself some coffee, he almost slapped himself out of embarrassment thinking of how pathetic he must’ve looked the night before, curled in a ball of shame under the shower jet, he had been so fucking dramatic, so extra for something that happened so naturally.

when mingyu finally woke up, he was greeted with the heavenly view of a very much busy wonwoo, making breakfast and dancing to the beat of the music he was listening to, which caused him not to notice when the other got up from the bed, put on a pair of briefs and greeted him with a back hug, planting butterflies kisses on his neck and shoulder.  
« ‘morning woo » he said, wonwoo turning to face him and turning off the music, cheeks heating up as the other pushed him to sit on the counter, caressing his thighs.  
mingyu sheepishly smiled up at him, fangs peeking out his lips and eyes almost closed, he leaned in to kiss him, taking wonwoo by surprise as he kissed him back and intertwined his fingers with the younger’s messy hair.  
« good morning mingyu, you’re glowing »  
« and you look like someone splashed a bowl of grape jam on you, but that doesn’t make it less beautiful to look at»  
« you’re unbelievable » wonwoo said, eyes shifting away from the other as he built up the courage to ask him something.  
« we need to talk--»  
« i like you » mingyu stated, leaving the other speechless.  
« i’ve actually liked you for some time now, never really thought about it, i always thought of you as something that had always been here, took you for granted sometimes, but after last night...i kind of realized that i don’t want you to just be a still presence in my life, i want to be able to claim you as mine, to kiss you every time you look so damn good with your glasses on, or to hug you when you lift your hoodie and i can’t help but stare at the defined lines of your abdomen, to play with your hair when we watch a movie together and to, again, kiss you until we both drop with the first morning lights.  
i-i’m sorry if that seems too much for you i- i just felt like you deserved to know after all of this, i don’t want you to think of me as a one night stand or just some chore you had to comple--» before he could finish, wonwoo’s lips were on his once again, kissing him until they both ran out of oxygen, foreheads resting against each other.  
« you are Very /very/ Stupid to think that »  
« i know i’m sorry »  
« and i was very very stupid to think that you’d fuck-zone me »  
« you what?»  
« it’s not important now»  
« mhnm....»  
« do you want some coffee?»  
« pass it here, but, shouldn’t you be at school?»  
« fuck. »


End file.
